


Blame the Tequila: Chapter Three

by gemini_cole



Series: Blame the Tequila [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_cole/pseuds/gemini_cole





	Blame the Tequila: Chapter Three

Blame the Tequila: Chapter Three

 

_Three Weeks Later_

 

“Oh _god_. This is not happening.” Frankie cursed under her breath. It would just figure that she would need to go to Boots the same day the rest of London did. Frankie threaded her way around the aisles at the chemist shop, grimacing as she squeezed by an old couple arguing over toilet paper, and nearly tripping over several strollers, she distracted herself by picking up random things and dropping them into her hand basket. Soap, razors, conditioner, roasted garlic and onion flavored crisps, some grape lip-gloss. Finally she came to the aisle she really needed. Pausing, looking both ways as if expecting the police to arrest her on the spot, she darted midway down the aisle and stopped.

            Which one to buy? Picking up two random boxes she flipped to the back to try and differentiate. Really, wasn’t one pregnancy test as good as another? And why were they so goddamn expensive? Before she could make a decision, Frankie heard a familiar laugh from the next aisle.  “ _Oh, perfect. Fucking wonderful.”_ He would have to show up here of all the places. Tom “I sleep with random women and accuse them of being conniving bitches” Hiddleston. Tossing both tests in her basket, she dashed into the next aisle. Tossing a few Crunchie, Twix, and Kit Kat bars in her basket, she ducked her head and headed for the nearest checkout.

            “Frankie?”

            “ _Fuck_ ,” Frankie thought as she turned, plastering a smile on her face. “Tom. Hey there.” Thrusting her hand in her basket furtively, covering the tests with the rest of her items, trying to shield the basket from view.

            “Wow, what are the odds, running into you here! How’ve you been?” Tom reached out to hug her, then clearly thought better of it mid-way, and turned it into an awkward pat on her shoulder.

            “ _How’ve I been? Oh you know, just possibly knocked up. Because of an ill-advised, drunken one night stand. With you, of all people!_ ” Frankie wanted to scream. Instead she settled for a casual, “oh you know, busy as usual. You?”

            “Tom? They didn’t have the shampoo you- oh! Sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt.” A petite blonde with big green eyes and a heart-shaped mouth smiled at them apologetically.

            Frankie felt like the bottom dropped out of her stomach. She didn’t know what she had expected. There wasn’t an expectation of commitment. Clearly this dude didn’t waste any time. Before either of them could say another word, Frankie turned on her heel and practically sprinted for the checkout, leaving Tom and his blonde in a stunned stupor. Frankie was only vaguely aware of Tom calling after her as she headed for the door.

            Wiping angry tears from her eyes, Frankie let herself back into her apartment. She wasn’t even mad at Tom, why would she be? She was angry with herself. She was crap and dealing with people. She just shouldn’t be allowed out in public. How could she handle a baby when she couldn’t even handle a simple conversation? “ _Don’t get ahead of yourself, maybe you aren’t_ ,” the voice in the back of her head whispered. Frankie flopped onto the couch. Tossing the offending bag to the floor next to her. Reaching for the bag of crisps, she also pulled out one of the tests. Munching as she read the directions, she sighed. Better to know, or wait it out? She was only a few days late at this point.  Sighing, she grabbed the box and headed for the bathroom.

            Frankie did her business and washed her hands. Walking into the bedroom, she set the timer on her phone and waited. The movies weren’t kidding. Three minutes to decide the rest of her life, and it felt like it was taking years to crawl by. What would she do? How would she handle this? _Could_ she handle this? The timer on her phone blared, breaking into her reverie. This was it. She silenced the phone as she walked the four steps back to the bathroom filled with trepidation. “ _Oh god_ ,” she thought, “ _here I go. I can do this. Frankie, you HAVE to do this_.”

            It only took a moment. Then, with a panicked phone call, as she called the only person she could think of. With shaking hands she dialed the phone, the only words she could get out between her tears, “Tandy? I need you. Now!”


End file.
